RoseCock
Rose Cock Rose Cock (also known as either Thorn, Edward, or BiccBoiEdd) is FAT AND UGLY AND LEWIS BOLTON IS A BETTER ARTIST TO BE COMPLETELY HONEST, NO NEED TO VIEW ANYTHING ELSE HERE. became aquainted with Ponks Bakery in 2015 (although, he didn't contribute jack shit until early 2016) he is known for shitposting nu-metal constantly and also partially the cause of "GorillazPosting" History Rose Cock first became associated with Ponk's Bakery in mid 2015 when he met Windowman in some bait skype call he joined because Windowman posted about it in some shitty MLP group he forgot to leave on Facebook, surprisingly, they both got along quite well, god knows how. Windowman and Rose Cock did not interact that much throughout 2015, aside from Windowman adding him to mass skype calls he hosted all the time, eventually Windowman added Rose to another one of these calls somewhere around late January or early Febuary 2016 and that's essentially how he met other members of the band, he, again, god knows how, got along with the rest of the members of the band, he spent most of his time with them by harrassing little kids and edgelords in Counter Strike via excessive micspamming. Even during these times, Rose Cock did not contrubute jack shit, he didn't really understand what the band actually was at the time, despite the fact that he's made a few tracks similar to the ones PB produces (See: Unreleased Tracks). Rose didn't release anything for Ponks Bakery until halfway through Manic Pixie Dream Tarantula, titled "Call of Duty Undertale OP's 2" which was a remake of a Chop Suey mashup he made for a shitty Undertale page he manages (See: Unreleased Tracks). Rose made a few more tracks for that album which mostly consisted of loud abstract noises like screaming frogs, the last track on MPDT is just him mashing keys on his keyboard like a fucking autist while yelling "Undertale is the worst game ever and you're a stupid nigger for liking it". Rose is also known for starting GorillazPosting within the group because of a grotesque fan made music video that consisted of Thumbdicc and turning someone's dad on that he showed everyone, and is one of the reasons why Crippling Depression Inc exists, the other reason being a really unfunny facebook post he made one day. He is also somewhat known for ressurecting BizkitPosting amongst the group and constantly shitposts nu-metal for no reason at all, he has consistintely contributed to each album since MPDT and has released too many solo albums and can't go a fucking day without releasing like 12 of them. Musical Approach Rose Cock's tracks usually consist of him shitposting nu-metal, he claims this is because he used to listen to that kind of music all the time, and also claims to still listen to it ironically (although, nobody believes this bullshit because the dumb nigger went to a Slipknot concert in July and also mains Reaper), his tracks also consist of abstract screaming, GorillazPosting, Death Grips, BizkitPosting, Ben 10, or constantly saying nigger and yelling racial slurs like he has down syndrome, he also cant crop porn for shit because he's autistic. Solo Discography Wakeman Death Niggas In The Cluster (Alt Title: Wakeman Death Part 2) The Autsim Store Harambe's Epic Harsh Noise Album 2007 (Alt Title: Mistake) More Than Two Pilots (Alt Title: Twenty One Brannigans) Personal Life Rose Cock lives in West Virginia and has lived there his whole life, considering the type of place WV is, he gets most of his inspiration from an incident that occured several years ago that involves him urethrally fisting his 2 month old chihuahua. He is also homeschooled and goes to class 3 days a week because he is literally that fucking retarded. Unlike other members of the band, he doesnt jack off to his waifu Noodle several times a day due to the fact that good porn of her is really hard to come by. Unreleased Tracks something rose made during the production of CDI but never submitted http://picosong.com/atm8/ Original version of Call of Undertale OP's 2 titled "SerjTrousled", you can easily see why rose didn't submit this version as it doesnt even remotely sync up http://picosong.com/atmd/ a mashup he made with "Eh" by Death Grips, although it's on his personal Soundcloud, it never appeared on any PB album https://soundcloud.com/edward-ryan-358826608/shoot-yourself-with-a-coconut-gun